Fenghuang
How Fenghuang joined the Tourney Fenghuang was once part of the former Furious Five, but after being dubbed the most powerful out of the quintet, she challenged Oogway and lost, fleeing to the Northern Mountains for refuge. Many years later, she attempted and failed multiple times to take vengeance upon the Jade Palace, resulting in her repeated incarceration at Chorh-Gom Prison.23 Her final attempt on revenge resulted in her banishment to oblivion by the Shuyong Tree.4 However she somehow escaped, possibly from the Shuyong seed Po missed at the end of the episode, and is now planning her next move. It was soon revealed it was Quan Chi who used the Shuyong seed to save Fenghuang from oblivion. With her newfound power, she began blackmailing Russian FSB forces for nuclear codes when Sonya Blade came around. Character Select Screen Animations When highlighted Fenghuang holds her wings in front of her. After the announcer calls her name Fenghuang makes a ring of chi with her wings as the camera zooms saying "I smell that incense they use, sandalwood, ugh." Special Moves Mongolian Fireball (Neutral) Fenghuang forms a fireball between her wings and shoots it forward. Thundering Wind Hammer (Side) Fenghuang spins and shoots a ball of energy out of her wings, blowing her opponent back. Taiwanese Tornado (Up) Fenghuang flies into the air while making a mini-tornado. Earth Devouring Smash (Down) Fenghuang flies and slams the ground, making a powerful shockwave. Flying Ring of Energy (Hyper Smash) Fenghuang flies into the air and forms a ring of energy. She then shoots it at her opponent, hitting 10 times. Spears of Fire (Final Smash) Fenghuang charges up and flaps her wings, sending spears of fiery energy forward to burn her opponent. Victory Animations #Fenghuang spins and raises one wing then moves the other outward saying "Because I cheat." #Fenghuang shoots the Mongolian Fireball and says "Aww, what’s the matter, little birdy? Lose your confidence?!' #Fenghuang flies and slaps her wings, then drops to the ground and slashes her talons saying "Give into to your anger. Let the hate flow through you." On-Screen Appearance Fenghuang flies and swipes her wings then prepares her stance saying "What you cannot absorb, you deflect." Special Quotes *You didn’t really think that—that pathetic cage could hold me, did you? (When fighting Sonya (Mortal Kombat)) Trivia *Fenghuang's rival is Sonya Blade, the female member of the Special Forces who fought in the first Mortal Kombat tournament. Her second rival is Langris Vaude, a nobleman of House Vaude and the vice-captain of Clover Kingdom's Golden Dawn squad. *Fenghuang shares her Japanese voice actress with Kazehana, Ruthie, Mega Jill and Four Murasame (in the Psyco Gundam). *Fenghuang shares her French voice actress with Riley Anderson X. *Fenghuang shares her German voice actress with Mother Bear and Mindy Melendez. *Fenghuang shares her Arabic voice actress with Wendy, Dean Abigail Hardscrabble, Maggie Lee, Orange Proton and Agent O'Donnell. Category:Kung Fu Panda characters Category:Playable characters Category:Female characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters Category:Previously Unplayable Characters